falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gene projector
(Jefferson Memorial, activator) (world object) |footer = Folded gene projector Extracted gene projector }} The gene projector is a device which is capable of predicting a newborn baby's future appearance as a young adult by extrapolating physical characteristics from his or her genome. In Fallout 3, this device was used by James to show the Lone Wanderer how they would look when they "are all grown up". Accessing gene projector Facial reconstruction Other than at "birth", there is only one other opportunity to use the gene projector to change the character's face: just before exiting Vault 101 after the Escape! After that, the only facility to alter one's facial appearance is with the lasergrafter in the possession of Pinkerton in the Rivet City bow. Haircut Even though only Pinkerton allows changing the character's face after the tutorial, there are multiple characters which allow changing hair-style: * Owning a house in Megaton, the personal robot butler Wadsworth can give a new trim or shave one's beard. Godfrey in the Tenpenny Tower suite offers the same service. * A haircut can be received from Butch when encountered during Trouble on the Homefront or if having him as a companion. * A haircut is also available from Snowflake in Underworld. * It is also available from Joseph in Little Lamplight. Customization options Sex Male/female Name The character's name. Race There are four races available. They are: * Caucasian * African-American * Hispanic * Asian Face These are the different ways to customize the character's face. General options: Forehead: Brow: Eyes: Nose: Mouth: Cheeks: Jaw: Chin: Tone The different skin tone options. Eye color The character's eye color. There are only four different colors. * Green * Blue * Hazel * Dark Brown Hair There are many types of hair-do's in Fallout 3. Hair Color: Hairdo: Unisex: Male: Female: Facial Hair: Notes * A gene projector can be seen in the medical area of Jefferson Memorial in Fallout 3, located in the sub-basement. * In Fallout: New Vegas, a non-interactible gene projector can be seen in the upstairs area of the REPCONN test site, upside-down. The far right button on this unit is labeled "Body" instead of "Hair". Two others are located in the medical area of the Hidden Valley bunker and in the Hoover Dam power plant 01. * It is unknown which pre-War company developed and manufactured the gene projector, as there is no company logo on the device itself. * If Butch or Wadsworth is styling the Lone Wanderer's hair while a Stealth Boy is in effect, the player character will still be invisible on the gene projector screen. Gallery Falloutgeneproject2.png|Gene projector in Jefferson Memorial's sub-basement Horace_Pinkerton.jpg|Pinkerton, the only man in the wasteland who offers cosmetic surgery. Butch FI.jpg|Butch, the Lone Wanderer's childhood bully from Vault 101 can style hair. Wadsworth.jpg|Wadsworth, the Lone Wanderer's personal, robotic butler in their Megaton home who can style their hair. Gene_Projector_FNV.jpg|Gene projector at REPCONN test site Research Labs (actual item upside-down in-game) in Fallout: New Vegas. See also * RobCo Reflectron Category:Fallout 3 technology Category:Fallout 3 world objects Category:Fallout 3 user interface Category:Fallout: New Vegas world objects